


We All Miss Her

by BravoCube



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Minoru and his daughter Laura go to pay someone a visit. Another old reupload but a good one!





	We All Miss Her

Laura was quiet as she gazed out the window on the drive with her father. The radio was on in the background sparing her the awkward silence. She wished she didn’t have to go, not because she didn’t want to per say but because she was nervous. She knew who else would be where they were going and the relationship between Minoru and said person was rocky. 

She wished her father and Midori could get along. He had been around since the day she was born. Since she could talk she called Midori her uncle. As the years went by the already tense relationship with her father that they shared seemed to get worse. What happened only seemed to make them even more distant from each other. She hadn’t seen Midori in about a year but she knew deep in her heart he would be where they were going. Today things would go just fine. She was 14 years old now, enough was enough. 

She held her father’s hand swinging it back and forth and smiling up at him. “It’s sunny out today Dad!” Minoru smiled at his daughter a bit nodding. “It is! Not too hot either. The weather isn’t too hot either. Your mother loves it when it’s like this outside.“ He gripped her hand tighter and allowed her to take the lead. He appreciated her cheerfulness more than anything today. 

He was good at keeping it together externally, but today always tested him. He didn’t want to cry in front of his daughter but it was a challenge not to until the end of the day when she wasn’t around. 

His gut twisted as he saw Cinna’s gravestone. He clenched his fists as his daughter let go of his hand and ran up to it. "Hi, Mom! Happy Birthday!" 

Minoru was happy Laura couldn’t remember Cinna yet hated it immensely at the same time. Cinna had died less than a year after she was born. It saddened Minoru because his daughter couldn’t remember what an amazing person her mother was. She only got to hear it from others or see it in pictures in videos they had taken. Yet at the same time thanks to that she wasn’t in immense pain like he was now. For that he was grateful. His daughters smile lit up his entire world and he never wanted to see anything take it away. 

Minoru heard a noise behind him and turned around instinctually to see what it was. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Midori standing there. He had his hair up in a ponytail and a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. He froze up when Minoru looked at him and then looked down at the ground. "Hey…” Midori mumbled. 

Minoru nodded in a wooden fashion. “Hey.” Laura looked behind her as well stopping her babbling to her mother to see who it was. She beamed and ran up to Midori hugging him. “Uncle Midori!" 

Midori stumbled back a bit and smiled his eyes softening as he looked at Laura. "Hello small lady~” He spoke in a cheerful tone but Minoru could tell it was fake. Somehow Midori was falling apart more than he was. Laura didn’t seem to notice this thankfully and continued to talk. “Hehe, you still remember the nickname you call me! I thought you forgot!” Midori shook his head. “Of course not~I’m sorry I didn’t come see you guys more lately. I’ve been a bit…busy lately." 

Minoru rolled his eyes breaking the conversation up. "Care to join us? We were going to have lunch here and we have more than enough food for you if you aren’t to…busy.” The way he said the last word had a certain venom to it. It made Midori flinch slightly. “Um…I’m not …I mean…I wouldn’t want to intrude…I can come back later.” His voice went awkward and quiet. There was nothing inherently wrong with it, but it annoyed Minoru to an immense degree. 

He didn’t know what it was about Midori but the other could always piss him off without fail. Even now after THAT drama between them had ended long ago. 

“If you want to avoid me can you at least be more honest about it,” Minoru’s tone became even more venomous. Midori only seemed to want to retreat even more. 

“N..No…it’s not that. I just…you are her immediate family." 

"Yeah right. You haven’t come around to see us in almost a year. Not even a text from you.”

“….We always didn’t get along very well…you know that…the only reason we tried so hard was because…”

“Correction. Why I tried so hard. You did absolutely nothing. You still avoided me with all you had. I see that hasn’t changed.”

“Dad…” The two men looked at Laura who was now standing there giving him a solemn smile. “Um…I don’t want to interrupt but I need to ask you something important.” Minoru was definitely curious. “Of course.” He sighed brushing his hair back. “I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have been arguing, to begin with. What is it?" 

Laura hesitated a bit longer. "Well..yesterday I went to talk to Mimi…and she said that…Uncle Midori loved Mom a lot as well but…like…the way you love Mom. Is that true?” Minoru internally sent a swear word Mimi’s way. Damn her. Why would she say that? “…Yes. Midori did date Cinna for a while in high school…he was absolutely madly in love with her.” He forced a chuckle out. “They broke up and it was a little messy at first but Midori and your mother were great friends by the time you were born. Had been for a long time." 

Laura nodded. ”…Then you guys shouldn’t fight…well you shouldn’t fight either way. Mom wouldn’t like it but…it’s stupid that you guys would fight. Mimi says you guys have so much in common…that sometimes you really did genuinely like being around each other a-and it’s Mom’s birthday so…you guys should become friends again. If she were here she would have wished for that when she blew out the candles.“

Laura’s logic was simple. Simple and pure. Minoru thought back to the past for a brief moment. It was true, Cinna had always wanted them to get along. She just didn’t try to force it. Yes, the other annoyed Minoru sometimes but he understood what Cinna saw in the other. He immediately looked over at Midori to say something. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Midori. He had his hand pressed up against his mouth tears flowing from his eyes. 

Normally Minoru wouldn’t react. It was common for him but the moment he registered Midori’s tears he felt his own fall down his cheeks. ”.Hey…idiot.“ His voice cracked as he spoke. "It’s OK…I know…I miss her more than fucking life itself as well. Whoever said time heals all wounds lied, it hurts just as much as it did when we lost her..” Midori turned to look at Minoru taking a hand away from his face shuddering. He was barely able to form coherent words. 

“I..would do anything…to bring her back…if I could rewind time I’d even die for her…she should be here…I want her back. Even if it’s only for 5 minutes even for only 1 minute…I’d do anything….absolutely anything.” Minoru nodded as he spoke his own tears flowing faster. “I’d be right behind you.” He spoke as loud as he could before collapsing in the grass crying harder than he ever had before. Even on the day where he had gotten news of the wreck….and the fact that his wife didn’t make it. 

Midori stumbled over and collapsed to the floor hugging Minoru tightly all while burying his own face into the other’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I never tried harder to get along with you…” Minoru shook his head. “I should have tried harder. I would have rammed the fact that I liked you just fine into that thick skull of yours quicker.” Midori found himself letting out a small laugh the pain in his chest less heavy. “I’m not busy. I got everything done just to stay here today…if you’ll have me I-I really do want to stay.”

Minoru rolled his eyes. “Why do you think I got so pissy when you tried to squirm your way out of here so fast? Truth be told I WANTED to see you. I know you think I’m made of stone but christ Midori at least respond to texts will you?” The two sat there doing their best to comfort each other. Trying to make each other laugh. Anything for just a small amount of relief from the pain. 

Laura watched them smiling a bit. She picked up the roses Midori had seemingly dropped and put them in front of Cinna’s graves. She smiled up at them. 

“I know you probably don’t like it when they cry but…after this everything will be OK Mom. Don’t worry! Mimi and I will whoop them if they’re stupid again! I don’t think they’ll fight anymore. I don’t know if you can see it or not but…I hope you like your present.”

A gentle breeze blew through the trees and through Laura’s hair just as she finished her statement.


End file.
